


A not so silent night

by PrinzessDina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But with sex, F/M, Papyrus is almost mute, Reader Has A Name, all that fluffy shit, fluffy sex, hope nobody can see that i have no experience in intimacy except from fanfics haha, hope you like both of them cuz they be soft mushy beans, if you squint you might find some Sans/Papyrus, love your beans 2021, no beta we die like men, the bone bros might be a bit OOC but i hope you like them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinzessDina/pseuds/PrinzessDina
Summary: It's your local horrortale bros. You spend some quality time together.----This is for Secret Santa Gyftmas 2020 event. My precious imp (twitter) @bri23013093 gets to love the horror beans! Go get em, ya nerd!
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	A not so silent night

The whole village was quiet. No birds were heard chirping, no small critters were digging in the snow and even the air seemed to have stilled. Sans had hoped that at least on Gyftmas the hungry villagers would calm down and just enjoy whatever was left of the holiday spirit. But now, as he sat on the lower branches of a tree, he could feel the tense, almost electric pulses of magic. Hungry magic.

‘guess i’m going home early tonight.’ And with that thought, the skeleton jumped down. He didn’t care if his footsteps were loud. Nobody would even think of harming the one who fed them; the butcher.  
The trek was short, since he was stationed just a bit further from his ex-favorite restaurant. Nowadays the building was empty and boarded up. He hasn’t seen the fire elemental in years. Sans hoped his former best friend was alright.

Opening the door to their home, his younger brother immediately peeked around the corner from the kitchen. “Welcome... home... brother.” The famine had hit Papyrus hard. Paired with empress Undick’s abuse he had become meek and quiet. His voice always scratchy and weak from lack of use and the lack of magic.  
Sans smiled softly. Paps was the sweetest, most kind monster. He didn’t deserve to be in this hellhole. That’s why the elder skeleton worked so hard to give him the most comfort he can have.

His door on the upper floor slowly opened before quiet footsteps rushed down the stairs. The brothers mate crashed into him, almost throwing him to the floor.  
“heya, kiddo. sleep well?”  
The human – HIS human – gently shoved him away.  
“I’m not a kid, Sans!” She crossed her arms, huffing and pouting. So adorable.  
“ok, cinnabun.” Sans set down his axe near the door and headed for the kitchen after ruffling his mate’s hair.  
“Noooo, Sans! Stooop!” The woman giggled, ducking and trying to get out of the monsters reach.

Papyrus’ cooking filled the house with a mouthwatering smell. Sans quickly checked the windows. If the hungry monster outside would smell food, they wouldn’t be safe. Nothing could stand between food and a starving monster.  
“what ya got there, paps?” The smaller skeleton tried to look into the pot, but it was too tall.  
“...stew” The cook barely croaked out the word. Sharp letters were hard for him due to his crooked teeth, but he wouldn’t let that bring him down. Sans was proud of him.

Thin arms wrapped around his middle as his mate snuggled into his back.  
“We found a rabbit in one of the traps today!”  
“...’we’?” The woman immediately stepped away and tried to hide her face. But she couldn’t hide the guilt that laced her words. He had a massive hole in his skull but he still knew how to read people.  
“I mean, Papyrus found it.”  
Sans shook his head. “were you outside again? you know how dangerous that is!”  
His mate nodded, playing with the sleeves of her tattered sweater.  
“I know, but it’s so boring just staying here alone all day.” The woman looked back at him with a shaky smile. “A-and Papy was with me! Nothing happened!”  
Sans just glared at Nerd. He didn’t understand how she could go outside, knowing that everyone out there was out to kill her.  
Tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes and she hung her head.  
“I’m sorry...”

Like he could smell his mates tears the moment they appeared, Papyrus rushed from the kitchen, cuddling the, to him, tiny human.  
“Sans... no.... harassing... our... human!” The towering skeleton gently hushed and pat the woman, wiping the tears away.  
Sans slumped, guilt eating at him. He didn’t mean to make his human cry.  
“...sorry, I’m just... worried. another feral is stalking through snowdin. I’m scared they’ll find her.”

Subconsciously, Papyrus hugged the human tighter to him while said human stared at the butcher with wide, haunted eyes. Papyrus hushed her again.  
“No... worry.... protect!”  
Sans noticed his brother was ‘running out of breath’. His voice getting scratchier with every word and the struggle to speak becoming harder. Time to change the subject. No need to harm him any further.  
“so how long till dinner’s done?”

Paps jumped and rushed to the kitchen, trying to save the stew that was probably boiling over.  
His mate giggled, frantic footsteps and bangs coming from the kitchen. Sans was relieved that the tense air had been vanquished. He didn’t want to ruin one of the only days that still had meaning in the underground.

The stew was the best meal he had in months. Papyrus cut up the few potatoes that had grown in their little corner garden. Well... it wasn’t really a garden, more a missing floor board that uncovered a part of the only unfrozen ground that was left in Snowdin.  
A long while ago, he brought home a single potato he had found nestled deep in the gyftmas tree that miraculously still stood tall and proud. He guessed way back, when things were still good, someone must’ve put it there as a prank and the cold air in this part of the giant cave that housed the monsters froze it, preventing it from rotting.

Either way, it helped a bit. Since the vegetable has been planted, their special smoothies consisting of leaves, snow and twigs, had a ‘break day’ and on those days they’d feast on roasted potatoes instead. It was one of the best things that could’ve happened in their life, aside from their mate falling into the underground. But that would be a story for another time.

Right now, the short skeleton watched his brother clear the table from dishes. He knew he would be washing them, despite each plate and fork being licked impossibly clean by hungry tongues. They all knew better than to waste precious food.  
Sans made his way to his room, opening the door to the giant mattress where his single one was once. They got rid of it shortly after they started dating the human woman. As skeletons, they couldn’t really feel temperature but their mate was always freezing. Sans didn’t want her to freeze to death, so he came up with the plan to combine his and Paps’ mattress to one giant nest. Sans did most of the work, since his younger brother didn’t know how to sew. He did provide blankets and pillows from the shed, however. Together they made a big nest so all three of them could keep each other warm.

The rest of the evening was uneventful, Sans was napping upstairs on the mattress while listening to his brother and his mate play a few quiet rounds of board games. But they went to bed too soon, cuddling up to him with their human in the middle for maximum warmth. With one last check via listening to any odd noises, Sans drifted off to sleep.

\---

Papyrus had always been a light sleeper. Even before the famine, he was working best on only a few hours of rest. His brother, on the other hand, seemed to never get enough. Even with his countless naps during the day, he always had these darker hues underneath his eyesockets. Sans could fall asleep anywhere and anytime. He slept through the loudest noises and biggest attempts to wake him up. So, it was no wonder he was the first to wake to the shaking in their nest.

The bigger of the skelebros eyesockets snapped open, fearing an attack. The faintest of eyelights rolling around his skull, searching the whole room frantically for any intruder. There was no one but his loved ones. But the shaking persisted, along with quiet whimpers. He turned his head to the source with empathy glimmering in his eyes. His human was obviously freezing. She was curled up in a ball, clinging to every blanket on top of her.

He hated her suffering like this. But what could he even do? All the blankets they possessed were already piled on top of the fragile body and warming her via hugs would also not help, as his bones would only leech off the little warmth she had. Skeletons were less sensitive to temperatures at the price of them not having self-regulating body heat for themselves.

He racked his mind for something – anything – to warm his mate up. There was this one thing, he read in one of Alphys’ human books once a long time ago...  
He wrapped am arm around the bundle of blankets and human and pulled himself closer. His mate turned to him, already awake. ‘Of course, she is awake, Papyrus, no one would be sleeping soundly while freezing!’ he chastised himself in his mind.

“Papyrus?” her sleepy voice whispered to him.  
“...freezing...may...I...try?” It was so hard to speak words, let alone a whole sentence. His throat was scratchy and hurt when in use so he usually stuck to as little words as possible to explain himself. It made him sound unintelligent and like a baby bones but he was glad he was able to talk at all.

His mate nodded, another shiver shaking her body. He slid a hand underneath the blankets.  
“...under?” He needed to be touching her body directly if his plan was to work.  
His human looked at him, confusion clear in her gaze, but she nodded again. He loved the trust she gave him. He loved her so much. His little human.

Papyrus slid under the blankets, pulling her close quickly so he could seal the warmth underneath the blankets again. He just hoped he would warm up quick enough. With his bones THIS cold he would not dare touch her, in fear of making the situation even worse. For now, he stuck with minimal body contact.

He softly smiled at his mate before capturing her lips with his own... well, he would if he had any. All he could do was press his teeth against her lips, nuzzling into the soft flesh a bit. To his relief, his human understood fast, initiating a deeper kiss. He felt her lips part and her warm tongue lick along his teeth. That made HIM shiver. He was always one to fluster easily. He himself parted his... well... teeth.  
With his tongue summoned he could do much more. Like slipping it into his humans mouth, joining their tongues in an almost poetic dance for domination. Or maybe it was just desperate energy driving them both closer and closer together, longing for more of the other. It has been a very long time since they’ve been intimate. The food scarcity making it almost impossible to keep up the energy for such things.

By now, his magic had properly warmed up his bones. The excitement of what was to come was buzzing through him, sparking and getting ready to form what was needed. The woman desperately felt him up, trying to pull off his clothing as quick and quietly as possible. Papyrus, in turn, caressed her skin where ever he could reach. He slid his hand underneath her top, squeezing and kneading her chest. He could often not believe how lucky he and his brother were to have such a soft and kind being as their mate.

The big monster quickly got rid of his humans clothes, careful not to rip anything. Cloth was hard to come by. And soon they were clinging to each other, bare skin on bone. A few more kisses and he could not wait any longer.  
“...turn.” he whispered into her ear, trying his best not to rasp too much. He didn’t want to ruin the mood.

The woman turned around with a soft whimper, scooting backwards until she was literally grinding on him. He, in turn, brought himself closer, kneading her chest with one hand while his other caressed her front. Drawing circles lower and lower until he reached her legs. Stars, she was so warm and so good to him. His magic had long been formed, but he was scared of entering her. He was not exactly small and he did not want to hurt her.

It felt really good, rubbing his length on her soft skin. Meanwhile, he was using his long phalanges to massage his humans inner walls, preparing her for his magic.  
“Paaaa-mmmh!” Looking over her shoulder, Papyrus noticed she had clamped both hands over her mouth, trying to keep quiet. Her eyes were shut tight in concentration.

Papyrus’ faint eyelights glanced at his brother, finding him wide awake with his hand down his shorts.  
“startin’ without me, bro?” The smaller of the skeleton duo scooted closer to them both while quickly shedding himself of clothing. Papyrus would need to make him pick his strewn about clothes in the morning but for now they needed to warm their human up. A cold gust blew under the blanket, making both him and the human shiver.

He could feel the cold seeping from his brothers bones, but he seemed too desperate to care as he was gently removing their humans hands from her mouth and immediately diving his summoned tongue into it. Sans was better at kissing than Papyrus, due to his fused jaw creating a similar mouth shape to what non-skeletal beings possess.

The rising heat quickly banished all coldness from underneath the blanket pile as they were nothing but three bodies grinding against each other. That was until their human whined.  
“Pleeease, just fuck me already!”

Sans chuckled, shushing the woman with a kiss.  
“shhh, be patient. y’know paps is big enough to hurt you.”  
In retaliation, she just grabbed his magic and pulled it between her legs, the tip poking against her labia. She turned her head to look at him pleadingly.  
“Please, Papy?”

His face grew impossibly warm, most likely covered in an orange blush. What was that about easily flustered again?

He hid his face behind his mates back, nodding to signal his ‘ok’. With her help, he slowly eased himself inside her, shuddering all the while. He worked her open well enough though, because all too soon his pelvic bones were flush with her skin.  
“...hhhaaahhhh.... n-nerd....” he could not help but whimper out loud. The feeling was almost overwhelming after so long without feeling her.

\---

It was impressive how fast and easy his bro slipped inside Nerd. One would think after months of no sex they’d have to be careful over and over again but Paps’ touch always made her so... so wet. Sans guessed it was because his bro learned her spots amazingly quick. He was always a fast learner, soaking up knowledge like a dry sponge.  
Or maybe it was the fact his younger bro had more experience than him because he was the first of the duo to have sex. Sans was out hunting at that time and he never had hated the famine more than that day. And several days after that. Always missing out on the fun due to him gathering food.

Said food also got more and more scarce, draining his sexual energy to a complete zero. But the feast earlier gave them enough to be intimate again. And Sans was so very fucking desperate. His bones ached and his cock was hard as concrete. But he would have to be slow. Hurting his mate was NOT on his bucket list. 

Sans started entering her, stopping only after a few inches, too worried about hurting Nerd.  
“It’s okay, Sans. I’m okay. Just.... please, I need you!”  
Sans glanced up at the woman, her gentle but needy expression causing his face to flush. He loved feeling needed... wanted by her. The giant hole in his skull and all the scars on his bones made him self-conscious most of the time. The only time he felt... normal again was when his humans gaze was directed at him. The kind nature paired with that loving spark always made her look like an angel to him.

So, a big, dumb smile overtook his face and he scooted up to her face to kiss her, fully burying himself inside. And what a feeling it was! So warm and tight and wet. He lost himself in that kiss for a moment.

Papyrus was the first to move. Impatient but eager. Feeling his brothers cock slide against his own snapped him out of the bliss he was in, reminding him that he still had that ache in his bones. Sans started thrusting slow, loving the feel of his mates flesh against his magic. He tried to quiet Nerds moans (and his own) with kisses as best as possible. He did not want to find out if the feral monster was still in town.

He could hear his brother was already at his limit. They were all pent up, so it was no wonder the climax would be coming so soon. His cock was throbbing, also so very close but something kept him from sliding over that precious edge.

It was only when he felt Papyrus cum with a raspy groan, that Sans was able to follow, spilling a few months’ worth of pent-up energy inside his mate. He swallowed her long, drawn out moan with another kiss, feeling her cum just shortly after he started calming down.

\---

Too drained to move, both brothers dispelled their magic, leaving their mate empty except their cum, which was slowly leaking out of her.  
Eh, he’d give her a bath in the morning. She was asleep anyways along with his brother, clinging to her back.  
Sans snuggled closer, admiring the soft, content smile on his mates face before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
